stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimitri
Academic. Consummate Statesman. Occultist. Ex-Prince. What can be said about Dimitri that hasn’t already been said? The longest reigning Prince the city had, the Kindred who seemed to know everything and have a finger in every pie, Dimitri was all of these and more. Dimitri possesses considerable knowledge on a wide variety of subjects; his intellect is never doubted (those Kindred who try rarely get to do so a second time). For a long period it was believed by many that Dimitri was reliant upon the officers of the court for personnel protection, but those that have seen him in battle attest otherwise. That keen, tactical mind becomes focussed upon bringing his considerable talents to bear upon his enemies. Few survive the onslaught. The list of Dimitri’s triumphs within the political arena is almost as impressive as his intellect. For a long period he was content to be Primogen and it was during this period that he cut his teeth within the Court. He was instrumental in the removal of Alicia Devereux from Prince, held office within the Court under no less than four successive Princes (indeed, in at least half of those instances he was instrumental in the Kindred seizing Praxis) before assuming the mantle of Prince himself. Even when he was temporarily ousted from power by an elder Ventrue the Kindred of the city backed him until he was able to return. Dimitri was also rumoured to be one of the figureheads behind the infamous “Night of the long knives”, which saw the Nosferatu in Europe decimated by a purge of its members in an effort to restore order within the Clan. Of course, Dimitri never confirmed nor denied this action, but many saw it as a turning point in his political career. Outside of the realm of politics, Dimitri excels within the occult. Indeed amongst Kindred his understanding of the realms of the dead is probably only surpassed by a few Giovanni. He has also garnered a reputation of being able to detect Infernalists, although the methodology he employs is not understood by any others. In addition it is rumoured that not a single aspect of the Kine is outside of his influence within the city. Recently, Dimitri has begun to return to the fold of the Nosferatu after years within the political wilderness within the clan. The spate apparently arose out of disagreements regarding the validity of the Clan Head’s reasoning. With his return to the Clan, the trinity of Clan, Court and Personal power is now complete for Dimitri. Indeed, it is rumoured that it was a desire to strengthen the standing of his Clan that led to his decision to step down from the position of Prince and accept a post within Europe, although as with all things surrounding Dimitri, even the reasons for his abdication remain a mystery. “Dimitri has made indecision an art form.” “If nothing else, I do admire the control the Prince has over his Domain. The members of his Court have earned their position as Dimitri has earned his respect from them. Anyone who doesn’t respect him (in any way), you will just bet each member of his Court will ask which bit they get to tear off.” “Dimitri is a highly competent individual who has a nasty habit of knowing what you are about to report to him ten minutes before you actually report it.” “This powerful undead rarely demonstrates its frightening abilities in combat and none that witness such an event ever question the strength of the Prince again.” “A careful manipulator of the game of politics, always seems to have a plan.” “This Prince seems to appreciate the value and nature of information whatever its source.” “If at first it doesn’t seem apparent, wait.” “Courageous, determined and thoughtful.” “Some would accuse him of procrastination, but they’re simply not as patient or wise as Dimitri.” “Zie Prince ist zie wizest und zie strongest of all zie Kindred in zie city, und zie will lead us all to zie viktory against zie monsters of zie Court.” “He knows everything.” “Can he see beyond his own power or nose for that matter.” “The leader of the pack, oozes superiority.” “He always seemed to be distracted by his own pompousness.” “When the Dark Shadows in the background, whoever they are, stop pulling the strings, we may see the puppet fall.” “I'm afraid.” “Why ask questions when the answers will reveal themselves.” “All round good guy and very knowledgeable.” “Prince, obey!” “Knows things.” “An innovator of stale Princes.” “From what I gather the best Prince in the city ever!” “Altogether too much power.” “He may know what goes on around him, but does he know what's going on beneath him?”